


Mischief Manufactured

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dominant Spanner (Reborn!), Fucking Machines, M/M, Object Insertion, Objectification, Post-Canon, Submissive Sawada Tsunayoshi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Spanner knows thebestways to wake him up. And really, Hayato needed to unwind, too.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi/Spanner, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Spanner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 99





	Mischief Manufactured

He squirms, gauging how awake his bedmate is - the answer is not at all; if Spanner was awake, he’d be pinned down and full of cock given how hard his lover is against his lower back - while he’d love to let Spanner fuck him into the mattress, he has a breakfast meeting he needs to be able to sit still at. And he won’t be sitting still if he’s been fucked raw the way Spanner favours in the morning. (Well, not so raw; he can feel the tacky stickiness of partially dried lube and cum inside his body. He needs to douche before dressing, and if Spanner pinned him down, then he’d just be pleasantly achy in the aftermath.)

He’s halfway out from underneath Spanner when there’s a soft moan and static electricity and he makes a tiny bitten off whine at the back of his throat as he’s left semi-paralysed by Lightning Flames. (He could break their hold on him, but he has no intention of doing so.) 

“Trying to escape, kitten?” Spanner’s back over him, hard cock between his ass-cheeks, rutting gently against him, cockhead catching at his rim and he swallows, spreads his legs a little wider, happy to accept being fucked as his due. Spanner’s hand strokes down his side, sliding between them, lining himself up with his entrance and shoving in with a smooth motion that makes him moan in pleasure. His body likes Spanner’s cock, conforms to the shape of it with ease, and he clenches gently around it. “I thought we had an agreement about mornings, kitten. They start with my cock in your pretty ass, -”

“- tell Hayato that, Spanner. He’s scheduled a breakfast meeting.”

“I’m not letting you up until you’ve had your ‘coffee’, kitten.” 

If he could reach Spanner, he’d swat him, but he settles for grumbling. “I dare you to tell him that this is my coffee substitute, Spanner.”

“I like my ability to stick a cock in your ass, kitten. If I tell Hayato that, he’ll either emasculate me or defenestrate me.”

“Both, probably. He’s still convinced I’m a virgin.” Spanner snickers, rocking his hips; the drag of his thick cock against sensitive flesh makes him shiver. The friction is hot and insistent, a fire that burns along his nerves and threatens to consume him. 

“Well, if he comes to get you this morning, he’s certainly going to be disillusioned about your virginity, kitten. Your hole has a semi-permanent little gape from my cock, and it’s going to be dripping with my pleasure.” Spanner presses hot kisses to the back of his neck. “You could blow off work and just spend the day in my lab on a fucking machine, kitten. I’d like you shivering and incoherent and ready for use -” he whines, and his partner laughs and rolls his hips.

“Shut up and fuck me, Spanner. Or roll over and let me ride you into the mattress; I need to cum, and if I don’t get off before Hayato interrupts, then I’m going to _scream_.” A little more Lightning sinks into his muscles, reinforcing the paralysis that keeps him frozen in place beneath Spanner and he’s ridden hard and fast, his partner clearly using his Flames to ensure he hits his prostate.

“So close -” Spanner slams into him, lets his Flames crackle through and over him and he howls and cums, soaking the bedding beneath him with his cum and clamping tight around his partner. Spanner slams into him another half a dozen times, and hisses, cumming himself. He collapses over him, pressing him into the mattress and then rolling off him to one side. 

Fingers trail down his spine - he’s still paralysed, will be for a few more moments - and dip into his hole, sliding in easily, toying with his rim. “- see how loose you are, kitten? I could print something delicious for your pretty hole and attach it to the machine; imagine how insane four hours of being fisted would leave you -”

The smell of Storm Flames burning through metal is unmistakable, and he tries to move, but lassitude and paralysis prevent him. He’s just gathering his Sky to break through it, but he doesn’t do it fast enough; the sound of his Storm’s surprise is unique, and he sighs, buries his head in the pillow and _screams_. 

“Like what you’re seeing, Hayato? Tsuna certainly liked being put in this state. Look how puffy his rim is, and his pretty little gape.” Spanner pushes four fingers into his body, and he whines; he’s so open they slide in achingly easily. “He’s full of cum and lube; why don’t you come and stick your cock in him?”

He can picture the colour of Hayato’s face, can see the cum dripping from Spanner’s fingers when he pulls them out of his body.

“I mean if you don’t, I’ll have to; Tsuna needs at least two orgasms to be coherent in the mornings. Or I could take him to my lab -” he whines, “- and print a new occupant for his pretty little hole; I want to see how big a gape I can give my kitten before I have to ask Shō-chan to help his body reset.” Spanner shoves his fingers into his hole again and spreads them. “Or is the problem that has you frozen that you’d like to be in my kitten’s place, Hayato?”

“Stop being mean, Spanner.”

“Is that a vote for us fucking Hayato, kitten? Because I could slide that plug into your pretty hole and we could share him; imagine how sweet his mouth would be on your cock given that oral fixation of his.” He sighs and finally breaks the paralysis partially; he pushes up onto his hands and knees and regrets his choice a moment later when he realises what position he’s in and Hayato makes a small choking sound like he’s in the process of expiring.

“Plug, Spanner. You’ve done a number on my poor hole.” His partner snickers, and rolls away from him, pulling a perfect replica of his own cock out of a drawer in Lightning green - okay, it’s not a perfect replica; Spanner’s cock doesn’t have a knot or a pull cord for easy removal, but the head and shaft are - and sliding it into his body. The knot makes his rim quiver; it’s the size of Spanner’s fist and it’s on the edge of what he can take without more stretching. It’s the point; it was intended to make sure it stayed in place. A touch of Lightning stiffens his rim and he swallows at the aching pressure as he sits up.

“I should send you to that meeting like this, kitten. How hot would that be?”

“With Xanxus, maybe.”

“Ah.” Spanner is kind enough not to ask who he’s meeting. “So. Are you going to join us, Hayato, or drag my kitten off for work? Because I think we _both_ want a taste of your tight ass, -” he rocks back onto his heels, swallowing as the dildo in his ass shifts and his rim is gently chafed by the retrieval cord. Hayato makes another squeak as he swings his legs off the bed, stands up, and takes a couple of steps towards his Storm. 

“How does that feel good, Jyuudaime?”

“Let us show you? My meeting can wait, Hayato.” His Storm squeaks again and he steps even closer, feeling the way the dildo in his ass shifts and tilts his head up. “I know you’ve been watching me for years; don’t you want to play with us?” Hayato shifts, and he braces himself, but all Hayato does is kiss him brutally hard, making him clench around his occupant and his cock jump, brushing against the wool of Hayato’s suit. 

Spanner circles the bed and presses against Hayato’s back, watching him kiss his Storm over his shoulder and flicking the buttons of his shirt open, before dragging the shirt and jacket off Hayato and dumping it on a chair, returning once he’s gotten rid of them. He makes an amused sound when Hayato merely shivers in anticipation; the bravado’s drained right out of his Storm. He’d been expecting more protest about his innocence, but he supposes watching his hole drip cum and greedily accept a dildo more than a foot long with a fist-sized knot at the base would do that.

“Jyuudaime -”

“Shhh. Just enjoy this, Hayato-kun. You’re going to very much enjoy a cock in your ass and your mouth, I think; you’ve certainly got the sort of oral fixation that should help with that.” His Storm hiccups and he pushes up on his toes to steal another kiss while Spanner opens Hayato’s fly, and pushes his boxers and pants off his hips. 

“Mmmm. I’m going to enjoy sucking on that later; you’ve got a nicely sized cock for fellatio, Hayato.” His Storm shivers again as Spanner presses into his back and shamelessly gropes him again. “In fact, why don’t you bring him off, kitten; it’ll relax him so I can get a finger in his very tight ass.”

“I’m not uptight -” 

“I can’t even get a finger in right now, Hayato; I think that’s the definition of a tight ass. If I sneak up on Tsuna I don’t even need lube to get the first two in these days.” 

“Says the man who fucked me with just last night’s residue this morning.” He slides down Hayato’s body, using him as a support to compensate for the inflexible occupant of his gut, and kisses his Storm’s cock when he reaches his knees. “Go and get the lube Spanner. The thick relaxing one you use when you’re attaching me to a fucking machine and want to leave it on for _hours_.” His partner whines, but he flares his Flames softly, and Spanner leaves him to lick and suck at the tip of Hayato’s cock and digs in the bedside table for the specified lube. He holds Hayato in place, gradually taking more and more of his Storm’s cock into his mouth until he has its tip butting at the back of his throat and Spanner’s sliding a single long finger, coated in thick lube, into his Storm, making Hayato shudder and whine.

“There we go. Doesn’t that feel good Hayato? Your cock in my kitten’s mouth and my finger in your ass? Imagine how much better something much, much bigger will feel -” he can feel the way his Storm shivers against him, the lack of fight in him, and he sucks slow and harsh on Hayato’s cock and purrs in pleasure, “- oh, that’s a very good sound Hayato. Keep doing whatever it is you’re doing while I work another finger into you. We’re going to leave it looking like my kitten’s, a perfect open little hole for my cock to slide into whenever I want it; perhaps I’ll even take you down to the lab after this, while our kitten goes to his meeting, so I have someone to entertain myself with.” 

He can feel Spanner’s fingers fucking in and out of Hayato’s body in the minute movements of his Storm’s hips, the indecision about whether it’s a good sensation or not clearly written in the muscles under his fingers. 

“So good for us, Hayato. You’re taking this so well; now, you have a choice. You can take a ride on our kitten’s cock, which will help you open up, or I can keep fingering you. Either choice is going to be _very_ pretty to watch. Your little hole is so sweet with the way it’s opening. It’s blooming for us so very well it might even take us both by the time we’re done; would you like that, Hayato?”

Hayato makes a high-pitched, incoherent sound and cums in his mouth. It tastes good, and he hums in pleasure.

“Oh, you’re going to feel exquisite on my cock. My kitten’s well trained, and that’s beautiful, but you’re a complete novice to this and there’s something sweet about that.” He pulls off Hayato’s cock with an obscene little pop. “I think you should fuck him, kitten; he’s yours before he’s anyone else’s, and he’ll find your cock much easier to take than mine.”

He stands up gingerly, more than aware of the thick dildo holding him open, and Hayato wobbles; Spanner shifts his Storm to the bed, laying him half on it, feet still on the floor, face planted in the mattress; once he’s on the bed, Spanner nudges his feet apart and then steps back and he swallows at the sight. “Is this what I look like?”

“You gape more, kitten. You go limp and your hole unfurls and makes it clear it needs my cock to occupy it _immediately_. But it’s a good approximation, and it definitely looks very good on both of you.” He whimpers and Spanner’s hand strokes his cock, making sure he’s absolutely rock hard, and then his partner pushes him gently towards his Storm. He slides into Hayato’s body slow and easy, and his Storm moans - it’s a good moan, deep and full of pleasure - and Hayato’s body is hot and tight and slick, welcoming him in _perfectly_.

“Oh, Hayato.” He rocks into his Storm, stroking in and out of his ass with slow, deep thrusts that make Hayato squirm under him, and he leans into his intuition, using it to find the right angle to find his prostate and strokes over it with his cock again and again. Spanner stands behind him, watching his cock slide into his Storm’s ass, and he shivers as he feels his hand slide lower, to circle his Lightning-frozen rim teasingly. “Spanner -”

“Shhh. I’m just going to charge that toy inside you up so that you fuck Hayato a little more enthusiastically; I want to see his rim stretched by your cock and your cum dripping down his balls.” 

He shivers as Lightning Flames crawl up the pull cord, curling into the motor hidden inside the dildo; he shrieks as it comes to life, thrusts going erratic as he tries to process the sensations. Hayato claws at the bed as he hammers against his Storm’s prostate, and he pours his Sky Flames into him, dragging another too-early orgasm from his Hayato and fuck, the way he rippled and spasmed around his cock was enough to let him see _God_. 

Spanner draws him back from Hayato, and he whines as his cock pops free of its perfect, warm new home. “Go wash off, kitten, and then stuff that in Hayato’s mouth and teach him just how good it feels to have his throat fucked while I finish stretching his sweet little hole open.” His partner grins. “Won’t it be fun to be able to shove him over your desk and take your stress out on him? Or share him with Xanxus or Dino: coffee, biscuits and Hayato’s ass sounds like an excellent meeting protocol.”

“Too far, Spanner.” His partner grins and kisses him before shoving him towards the ensuite. He complies and listens to the slick sound and the soft moan as Spanner eases himself inside his Storm. Hayato wails as Spanner starts to fuck him properly, clearly oversensitive, and he laughs and steps into the shower to wash off properly. He was rather looking forward to shoving his cock in Hayato’s mouth; his Storm’s mouth made such a pretty sight when he pouted, and he’d spent a good year being tempted to push Hayato to his knees and silence him when he was on a rant. 

When he steps back out of the shower - quick, targetted - and has towelled off, he emerges into their bedroom to the best sort of sight; Spanner hammering into Hayato with a level of brutality that had his Storm howling as far too much cock is ruthlessly stuffed into his ass over and over again. (Mmm; how would Hayato take one of their really long dildos? He could just picture Hayato’s abdomen distended with twenty-plus inches of silicone beneath his perfect suits.)

The thick, slick sounds that Hayato’s body is making as it yields to a vicious pounding have his cock hard enough to hammer nails with. Spanner lifts Hayato, sliding one arm under his torso, and he sits on the bed, legs spread - the position puts weight on the plug and he swallows as it shifts against his prostate - and shuffles into place so he can nudge Hayato’s parted lips with his cock.

Hayato laps at him eagerly, but that’s not what he wants from his Storm, and he slides his hands into his hair and forces him gradually down his length, using his Flames to ensure that Hayato doesn’t struggle or choke or fight his attempt to breach his throat. (The way Spanner’s fucking Hayato speeds the whole process along, his thrusts brutal, and he’s going to want to see the mess they’ve both made of Hayato when he’s done. Maybe he’ll walk Hayato down to Spanner’s lab and strap him into the fucking machine there himself; he thinks Hayato’ll be gorgeous and just ready for another round once he’s done meeting the old men.)

Just as Hayato’s lips kiss the base of his cock, his Storm squeaks, throat spasming around his cock and Spanner makes a small satisfied sound, ramming in as hard as humanly possible. “Finish our kitten off, Hayato; just a little bit more. Keep suckling on him, and he’ll reward you with his Flames; do you know how good it feels to have a belly full of Sky? It’s one of my favourite things.” Hayato chokes and whines and suckles on his cock, desperate, and he rolls his hips, slowly fucking his Storm’s throat, feeling every tiny vibration, and Spanner smiles at him, fingers playing with Hayato’s slick, sticky sounding hole and he cums. Hard. 

He lifts Hayato off his cock carefully once he’s cum, and he laughs at how sated his now unconscious Storm looks. “How’s his hole look, Spanner?”

“Like it needs a lengthy period on your favourite fucking machine, kitten. I just can’t decide whether it should be one of the long jelly toys so I can see his belly bulge with every thrust, or a cone to teach him to open enough that we can share him. It’s a tough choice.”

“Long. Definitely long. Can you point the camera at him so I can watch?”

“I suppose that would be one way to make that meeting tolerable; I can stream it to your lens, if you want.” He shivers, and Hayato whines against his thigh. “I’ll take that as yes. Go, get dressed. I’ll take Hayato down and strap him in; the blue toy, or the red one?” He debates the two, contemplates how they feel, and hums mischievously.

“The orange one. With incremental strokes.” Spanner whistles softly. “Tell him I said he could take it, and that I’m watching and enjoying him doing so, and I won’t come and rescue him until he’s taken the full length.”

“I’m not going to get _any_ work done.”

“You manage it when I’m taking a nap in the chair; you’ll manage while Hayato’s in it.” Spanner laughs and slings Hayato over his shoulder, and he grins at the sight of his Storm’s slack and dripping hole. “And I think I’m going to keep the toy in my ass; I’ve adjusted to it now. Maybe I’ll get this meeting done and come join Hayato in your lab, Spanner. Perhaps we could set me up with the green version of his toy, no?” Spanner shivers and he grins as the Lightning slips through the door to his lab, and goes to insert his lens and clean off again. He puts himself together, and steps through the destroyed door just as Spanner switches the stream on; he has to stop and close his eyes for a minute to recover at the sight of his partner sliding a speculum into Hayato’s ass to test its stretch. 

It gives beautifully, far more pliant than he expected, and Spanner doesn’t have to close it fully to pull it out; then his cruel partner cleans his Storm out and recoats him in lube and slides the first foot of the orange toy into Hayato, stiffening it enough to penetrate with ease with a clever application of his Flames. His cock stiffens in his pants and he wills it down as Spanner sets the machine in motion, splitting the stream into one aimed at Hayato’s hole, and the other at his rippling abdomen. 

He takes a deep breath and steps into his office, sitting down in his chair - the weight on the base of his own occupant makes his disobedient cock jump, and he was definitely joining Hayato in the lab. Perhaps the full-length one, or the green one he’d been contemplating. And a suction device on his cock, too. He’s still watching the feed - gods, they should have tied Hayato to one of Spanner’s machines _years_ ago; his Storm looked like he was in heaven, and already had at least eighteen inches inside his body. He’d probably wake up soon; the first intrusion around the upper curve felt bizarre until you got used to it, and it was just as well Spanner had strapped him down and gagged him. 

The meeting goes smoothly (probably because he’s distracted), and he clears his agenda for two days before he slides back into his private suite and down into Spanner’s lab; Hayato’s naked, blinking hazily at the ceiling, body covered in his own cum, and he cleans him off before shaping the full length of the dildo inside his Storm. “Fuck. You look good like this, Hayato. Do I need to let you up, or do you want more?”

“More? Please, Jyuudaime?” He laughs, and adjusts the settings before going to see what his partner’s working on; he laughs when he finds Spanner actually engrossed.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t get any work done? And Hayato looks actually relaxed; I might have to remember this for the future. Imagine what he’ll look like if we work him up to a full-length toy cast off that gag-gift from Dino; it’ll be obscene.” Spanner shivers, and he feels it where he’s leant against his partner. “Want to strap me in and then get some work done? I’m off-duty until Wednesday -”

“_Brat_. Can I put you on the under-desk one, so I can get some work done? Then we can have a full day to play tomorrow.” His cock jumps and his ass clenches spasmodically.

“As long as you swap Hayato out for something bigger and longer, and I can keep the feed while I warm your cock, Spanner.”

“You’ve got two days off; why don’t I set you up with the gag-gift, kitten, and I swap Hayato onto my cast; you’ve had the fist-knot stretching you out for two hours, so you should be able to take it.” He shivers.

“Sounds like _heaven_.” Spanner laughs, and pulls the bench out from under the table, and he strips and lays down on it eagerly; his partner retrieves the dildo he’d suggested, and then tugs the toy he’d spent the last two hours enjoying out; the sound it makes when it pops free is obscene, his hole aching perfectly as it slips free. It’s dropped in their ‘to clean’ bucket, and then there’s something as big as the knot pressing against his hole, and he groans and rests his head against the padding, consciously relaxing as the pressure against his rim soars, forcing him to stretch. It feels so good, the only sounds in the room the whirrs of machinery and the slick sound of Hayato being ruthlessly pounded by the machine he’s strapped to. The head finally pops inside and he humps the fleshlight built into the bench, already on the edge of orgasm; by the time it’s fully seated he’s going to be unconscious.

“Lay there and enjoy that while I check on Hayato and find your ring gag; I don’t want you to bite my cock once you start coming kitten.” He shuts his eyes obediently, allowing himself to just watch the cameras and the way Hayato responds to Spanner’s gentle, meticulous touches as he swaps out the attachment on the fucking machine and feeds it into his Storm’s body; despite the length of the previous toy, less than half of it fits inside him, and he’s going to enjoy this.

(He spends the rest of the afternoon bouncing from orgasm to orgasm, his cock soft and sore from how often he was trying to cum; between the thick cock reaming him, Spanner’s cock sat on his tongue when soft and in his throat when hard, and the sight of his - their - Hayato with that blissed-out look on his face, he would challenge anyone not to enjoy themselves.)


End file.
